


Fancy You

by holybodies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Idk what else to tag rip, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, based on their fancy you cover, cuteness, handjobs, intense lee felix, oblivious leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holybodies/pseuds/holybodies
Summary: Felix fancies someone and Chan is dying to know who.Feat. oblivious leader, forward Lix.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 295





	Fancy You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I’ve watched their Fancy You cover so many times and I STILL don’t know why he was dancing like that!! 
> 
> Enjoy my gratuitous Chanlix fantasy + the smuttiness I denied everyone in Reading Between the Lines.

The Music Bank dressing room was abuzz with activity, stylists flurrying from one member to another with makeup brushes and alligator clips poised and at the ready. All over the room the Stray Kids members were lounging, some playing around on their hand phones, others dozing off on sofas or in styling chairs until their heads nodded forward and they jerked back awake. 

In the corner of the dressing room sofa, Felix and Chan were huddled, the first to have their hair and makeup perfected. They were here for a special performance, covering their sunbae’s song FANCY, and were fittingly dressed in an assortment of bright, cute styled outfits. Chan took a hold of the ribbon hanging from Felix’s cutesy shirt and teasingly untied the bow, using the ends to lightly tap him in the face to try to get his attention. 

“Heyyy.” Felix looked up from his phone with a slight grin, a hand lifting to clutch the ribbon to his chest protectively. “Are you trying to undress me?”

“I’m doing Stays a favor. They’ll see a sliver of skin and start screaming- Yongbokkie oppa, Yongbokkie oppa!” He lifted his voice high to tease him and he nudged him in the chest once before reeling back with a laugh. 

“Not a bad idea but… no.” Felix leaned in for a second, a teasing look in his eyes, before sitting back and letting his phone fall to the cushions. “Hey, tie me back up.” 

“Gladly, my bro.” Chan picked the ribbon back up to tie it, scooting in closer so he could squint down at the knot he was making. How did the stylists make it so even? His fingers felt too large to function. He did his best to make it look pretty enough for stage, only getting slightly distracted by waves of coconut and jasmine. Had Felix always smelled this good?

“They’re calling us to line up for filming. We’re up next.” Suddenly Jisung walked over, jerking a thumb back towards the door to the hall. In the midst of Chan and Felix goofing off, the members’ hair had been coiffed and fried, and all the BB cream had been laid down. It was time to put on a show.

Chan stood up, patting Felix’s shoulder encouragingly before making his way to their maknae and dragging him along to the hallway with his arm around his shoulders. He narrowly missed the way Felix stared after him, dazed and toying with the ribbon that the leader had held mere seconds before, until he shook his head and hopped up to join the rest on their way to the stage.

The filming was a breeze, the group only having to perform the number two times, to capture different camera angles and solo shots. The energy was high in the studio, the members excited to be performing their label mates’ song and the audience equally as energized to watch a number from Korea’s beloved girl group. There was only one oddity in the whole recording, one person who stuck out from the 9 of them dancing on stage.

It was no secret that Felix was a fan of Twice, but his performance was, well… different. Hyunjin may have pouted and minced about the stage, but that was normal for him and cute in its own right. Even Minho put on a cute expression and a grin, and Seungmin sang with his normal wide smile. It was a cute song—a girl group song, after all. 

Meanwhile, Felix had danced with an intensity meant more for sexy concepts, his eyes gazing darkly into the camera. He worked his hips with each roll of his body, a sharp contrast next to the bouncy movements of the other members, and he wet and parted his lips like he was thirsty for something. Each movement was fluid, purposeful, and showed the lines of his lithe body in his light wash jeans and white blouse. It was as if he was on a stage of his own, focused on his movements in a way none of the others had been. Honestly, if Chan had to put a word to it, he’d call it almost sultry. 

As they walked down the corridor after their performance, styled hair damp with sweat and their mic packs hanging off, it was clear that Felix’s amped up version of Fancy did not go unnoticed by the other members. 

“Going hard today, aren’t you, Lix-ah?” Minho grinned, elbowing Felix from where he was poised at his side. 

Felix rolled his eyes but didn’t say no, his ears heating up until they were a flushed pink. 

Hyunjin detected the teasing energy emanating from the two, always one to sense an opportunity to poke fun, and came over with a devilish smile on his face. “Of course he is, this song suits him. Doesn’t it?” 

“Ah! Be quiet, you.” Felix muttered, lightly slapping his hand against Hyunjin’s arm and sending the other away grinning. 

Chan took this all in with a bewildered look. Did Minho and Hyunjin know something he didn’t know? Something about Felix he didn’t know? That was a rarity. His friend was always confiding in him- about insecurities, homesickness. It wasn’t like him to not know something that was going on with Felix. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, eyes wide and a hesitant smile at his lips. Whatever this joke was, he wanted in on it. 

“Nothing! Nothing.” Felix waved his hands and collapsed on the nearby sofa, pulling his phone up to conveniently hide his face. 

“Felix fancies someone. I think he was putting his all into that performance for them.” Minho came up behind Chan, slinging an arm around his neck and squeezing his face in close. Chan’s eyes went wider still and he stared pointedly at Felix for confirmation. 

His friend merely made a short yell, dropping his phone onto his chest and making a gesture like he was throttling Minho from afar. Oh. So it was true. Why didn’t he know about this? Was he untrustworthy to Felix suddenly? Were they… not as close as he thought they were? 

Chan could only muster a weak sounding “oh”, his thick brows furrowing as he stood frozen for a moment before walking off. His mind swirled with thoughts: “why was he the only one not to know?”, “Was Felix mad at him?” . His heart clenched with anxiety as the thoughts turned a corner into something else, into “Who did Felix like?”, “What were they like?”, “Who could be good enough for him?”, “Why did someone else get to make Felix smile like that, dance like that?”. 

The ride back to the dorm was awkward. For once, Chan went quiet, popping in his AirPods and listening to music all the way home. Sure, he took his usual head count and smiled at Jisung and Minho bickering over seats in the van, but he was lost to the world beyond that. 

Behind him, Felix tried to get his attention, prodding gently at his nape with a finger and leaning forward to check his expression. He waved a hand and mustered a smile before looking back to his phone. He couldn’t play around with Felix with their friendship weighing on his mind. Not like this.

Once they reached the dorm, he retreated to his room and got out his laptop. Working on songs always improved his mood. He could get his emotions out through perfect mixes and lyrics that let him express what he was feeling. When he was in the grind, all worries faded away until he was left only with the thought of their fans being happy. But as he opened up his recent WIP a knock sounded at the door, and he turned in his chair to see Felix letting himself in, and he frowned at the way his stomach twisted when he realized who it was. The incident earlier must have bothered him more than he realized.

His friend’s head was bowed and he came to sit on the edge of the bed nearby, his small hands wringing together in his lap. 

“Hey. Are you okay? You’re retreating into that head of yours and you usually… well, you don’t have to tell me everything but you know you can talk to me, right?”

Running a hand through his hair, first forward then backward, Chan turned his chair to face Felix, a grimace of a smile plastered onto his lips. Well, that was ironic. 

“I could say the same to you. I know I can be hard on you sometimes. I’m hard on all of you. I want you to be successful, to push yourself to the best of your ability—which is a lot, if you ask me. So, yeah. Sometimes I can be cold and stern. But did I make you afraid to talk to me about personal stuff?”

“Where are you getting that idea from? Channie hyung, you’re one of the first people I run to when I have a hard time. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you listening to me and supporting me.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me you liked someone? I’m not going to tease you.” He lifted his head up, brows drawn together in a look of confusion and a dash of disappointment, hurt. The look morphed into something different when he caught Felix’s expression, his eyes blinking rapidly. He was avoiding Chan’s eyes, and toying with the ring on his thumb, redness working up his ears and neck in a flush. 

“This is about that? It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. It’s complicated,” he spoke, pulling the silver band off his thumb another few times and shoving it back on in a nervous fashion. 

“I can take complicated. I’ve lived and seen complicated. Come on. Is it someone in the company? In another group? I want to listen.” Chan’s voice was soft and he reached out a hand to tap onto Felix’s knee, frowning briefly when the boy jumped a little at the contact, eyes flicking up to his. 

“You… really don’t have any idea, do you? You haven’t noticed?” Felix spoke in his lower octave, throat rumbling as he leaned his head into Chan’s space, his eyes searching the leader’s. 

“Should I have noticed something?” The room grew hotter, the air con must have gone off, Chan thought. That would be the only explanation for how he swallowed hard and felt sweat prick at his underarms just as Felix entered his personal bubble. “Oh. Is it one of our members? That’s… yeah, I can see how that would be difficult.” He nodded a little too hurriedly at the thought. How could he be so oblivious? He had no judgement for whatever gender Felix preferred, but the thought that it could be someone so close to them, in their group, pinged in his mind and made tension settle into his stomach. 

The intense look on Felix’s face fell away, and he let out a short laugh, though he didn’t move from the close vantage point from which he eyed Chan across from him. “You’re kidding, right?” He shook his head, blonde locks whirling around as he did so, and he stretched a hand out to hold Chan’s wrist, thumb pressing into his pulse point. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to do little things like this, but suddenly it made Chan’s heart rate surge, and his body propel forward as if magnetized. That… that was new. 

Felix ran his tongue across his lower lip, wetting it in what looked more like a stall for time than anything. He let out a breath, no words coming out, before he finally spoke again with a crack in his voice. 

“You… I like… you. And now I feel a little stupid because I thought you knew, like… the way we spend time together, playing around in the waiting room. Um. Oops. It doesn’t have to change anything. I’ll probably… I’ll get over it.” The hand on Chan’s wrist drew away as Felix rambled on, and though he smiled at the leader it was hollow. 

“Me? You like… me? You like me.” Chan tested the words out in his mouth, as if saying them over and over would make them sink in and take away the shock that rattled his body. Him. It was him. Lee Felix, with those damned celestial freckles and the high-pitched musical laugh, liked him. The low, lilting voice, the boyish hips, rolling on stage… that was all for him. Even as he grappled with it in his mind, he couldn’t deny the thrill that the idea sent through him. He was kidding himself by now if he didn’t acknowledge the draw he felt towards Felix, the way he suddenly wanted to put his hands on him with any chance he got, the way the thought of him liking someone else made his stomach ache.

“Can you please stop saying it? Oh my god.” Said freckled boy brought his hands up over his face, covering his eyes as he groaned. “This is so embarrassing.”

Chan’s hand shot out, stealing back the hand that Felix had on his arm just moments ago. It was an impulsive decision but he rolled with it, fingers dragging up until the could lock around his friend’s tiny ones. “It’s not embarrassing, hey. I’m just… oblivious, okay? I had no idea. I’m not mad, not in the least. I don’t want you to get over it. Don’t, actually.” 

At that comment, Felix’s round eyes widened and he tightened his fingers around Chan’s. That same heat from before fell over Chan, and he recognized it now as want. Desire. He used the leverage from his hold on Felix’s hand to scoot in further, and the air felt heavy with meaning, neither of them saying a word as their faces grew near, noses a hair’s breadth away. 

“I think I like you too. Can I?” He asked in a soft tone, barely waiting for the answering nod Felix gave him before closing the space between them, their noses brushing as he figured out the right angle for their lips to touch. He got that same out of body feeling that often came with kissing, but this time was different. He was viscerally aware of where he was, the creaks in the dorm as members walked around in other rooms, of just who was in front of him, and the soft puff of his breath against his mouth. The kiss started slow, stilted, his lips pressing into the small plushness of Felix’s own a few, drawn out times. Felix made a broken sound into his mouth and suddenly Chan’s body was leading the affair, leaning far out of his chair until he had no choice but to grab his friend’s cheeks and invade his space further, pushing him into the lower bunk without letting their lips disconnect. 

They kissed like that for a while, falling into a steady rhythm with each other, Chan pushing in and Felix relenting with the softness of his mouth in a comfortable ebb and flow. Attraction surged through Chan and he parted his lips to seek entrance to Felix’s, deepening the kiss with a slide of his tongue and a collective sigh from the both of them. The fact that he was touching Felix, allowed access to him like this made him hunger for more, to 

Pulling away, Chan looked down at the boy spread out under him and swallowed down a groan at the sight, Felix’s chest rising and falling rapidly, the hem of his shirt rucked up to expose the slightest peek of his pale tummy. He skimmed his fingertips up the bare skin, fingers catching on the material of his shirt and lifting it higher until he exposed the whole of his torso in all its glory.

“Is this okay? Can I keep going?” Chan’s voice was thick with unconcealed want but this was important, checking that Felix was with him every step of the way.

He was answered with Felix’s hand taking his, guiding it back up his abdomen, higher to his chest. “I… yeah. Touch me.” 

Chan listened obediently and passed his thumb over Felix’s left nipple, earning himself a low, noisy breath from the boy, gut rejoicing at how he was the one to pull the pleasurable sound from him. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with the options—should he kiss there, touch there?— and his hand hesitated before gripping the tiny waist beneath him and shifting his hips downward into his groin. Oh, yes. That. That was good for both of them.

Felix spread his knees apart for Chan to situate himself in between, their hips now able to grind flush into each other. They were kissing but not kissing, mouths open against each other’s as they breathed out gentle moans, throaty noises coaxed out by the jolts of pleasure each time their groins connected. Chan hadn’t meant to fall in so deep and move this fast, but all of him felt like a live wire and he could feel the mirrored excitement in the hardness confined in Felix’s shorts. Jutting his hips down, he snuck a hand just beneath the waistband of Felix’s bottoms, finding the head of his cock easily accessible sprung upward in his underwear. He rubbed his fingertips over the tip, circling, his hand shaking with adrenaline. 

This wasn’t like being with a girl—after all, Felix wasn’t one—but it came naturally for him to touch, to go after the whims of his libido and rub over his friend’s dick just like he did his own in the late hours to release stress. The strokes of his hips became frantic, and he moaned a little too loud into Felix’s ear, driving more into his ass than anything now. Beneath him, Felix had his head tossed back into the mattress, freckled face scrunched up in a look of pleasure and his lips parting now and then to let a breath escape. 

Chan was far gone himself, jaw slack and eyes dazed as he gazed down at Felix, dragging his hips up and down to chase after the sparks of feeling that came with the friction. It was Felix that pushed it further this time, ripping open Chan’s fly to get at the prize underneath and shoving his own shorts down further to let his length slip out entirely. Chan didn’t have time to react or admire before he nudged the leader’s hand away with a whine and gripped both of them in a loose fist—as loose as it could be with his small hand, and jerked them in tandem. 

Now skin on skin, their breaths mingled and Chan initiated another kiss, messy and wet. He joined Felix’s hand on their lengths to aid in the stroking, wrist working rapidly as he felt the telltale pull low in his belly. Before he could voice a warning, he came with a grunt over their hands and Felix’s belly, stroking himself through it. It took a few pumps before his friend joined him with a hoarse, high cry, his hand grabbing Chan’s nape to pull him into a last sweet kiss.

Silence fell over them save for their panting breathes slowing and the stickiness on their hands and Felix’s belly cooled. Neither moved except to glance nervously at one another, as if neither knew what came next or what to say. That is, until Felix burst into peals of laughter, his hand dropping from their dicks to rest next to him on the bed. Chan raised his eyebrows, not in on the joke, but soon the laughter was infectious and he was muffling chuckles into his friend’s shoulder. No… he didn’t need to worry about what came next. Not with Felix. It was sure to be full of laughter and warm feelings either way. 

That night they fell asleep side by side after cleaning up, cheeks flaming when Chan’s roommate entered and eyed them wordlessly. As soon as the room was quiet with their soft sleeping breaths, Felix turned to butt his nose into Chan’s cheek, murmuring lowly. 

“I fancy you, if you couldn’t tell.”


End file.
